


B Side

by Spiralleds



Series: Thank Heavens 'Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fantas_magoria, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds





	1. 1972 – Rip this Joint

Obedient. Of singular focus. Without flaw or misstep. Practically fucking perfect in every way. Rupert gave a derisive snort and with a toss, the diary landed on his bed. He'd questioned his father about these Stepford Slayers.

Never a little sarky with her Watcher? _Never._

Maybe fancied a boy she shouldn't? _Training superceeds dating. Boys are not a distraction._

Perhaps girls, then?

Sputtering, his father had closed the topic, reiterating the party line. He was to memorize, not question. The journals were most certainly true.

"True, my arse."

If he were a Watcher, he'd show them what truth looked like.


	2. 1997 – Low Down

The needle reached the album's end, sounding a rhythmic, scratching thump.

...kissed a _ vampire_. His slayer _kissed_ a vampire. His _slayer_ kissed...

Oh, God.

How would he explain Buffy, and by extension, himself?

He'd promised an unvarnished truth, yet the entry only documented Darla's demise. The greater story remained elusive, even after several fingers of scotch. How had other watchers filled volumes? How could he be true to his duty, himself, and particularly Buffy?

Landing on a plan, he took a fresh book, opened it to a clean page, and wrote boldly: _The Personal Journal of Rupert Giles_.


End file.
